


what are you afraid for?

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: i speak the language of deancas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: supernatural (c) kripke, wbtvpoetry (c) me





	what are you afraid for?

**Author's Note:**

> supernatural (c) kripke, wbtv  
> poetry (c) me

**i.**

  
sometimes I'm afraid that you will leave me  
because I love too much  
and other times, I'm afraid that you will leave me  
because I can't love enough  
but most of times  
I don't know  
which one frightens me  
more.

* * *

**  
ii. **

  
and instead about me, how if it's about you?  
what will I do with your love?  
what if it's too much that I won't be able to reciprocate  
and what if it's not enough that leaving me is choice, merely a result  
how do I deserve you  
if I don't, how do I survive?

* * *

  
**iii.**

  
so darling, count the stars for me  
and write me the numbers of raindrops  
for I don't know how much,  
but will believe anything you willingly try to do.

  
  
– b, 18/08/17 18:44


End file.
